<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flyin' high by brosandhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477123">flyin' high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosandhoes/pseuds/brosandhoes'>brosandhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mark and ian's honeymoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosandhoes/pseuds/brosandhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Ian embark on their honeymoon vacation. On the way, Ian has a personal problem on the plane and his now-husband Mark helps him fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Manachevitz/Mark Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mark and ian's honeymoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flyin' high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is my first fic. i enjoyed it writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was some god awful time in the middle of the night, they were seven miles above the Atlantic Ocean, and there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem </span>
  </em>
  <span>growing in Ian’s lap. It wasn’t his fault that Mark insisted they watch “Magic Mike” on the tiny screen behind the seat in front of him, and it certainly wasn’t his fault Mark passed out halfway through after whispering dirty talk in Ian’s ear for the entire time they had been watching the film. Ian tapped the screen to switch away from the salacious film to the flight tracker, and noted that they still had about four and a half hours until their arrival in Paris. Ian didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wake Mark up, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, and besides, it was their honeymoon after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe,” Ian said, poking his husband in the arm and hoping he could wake him up before his problem got any worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Huh? Ian?” Mark mumbled, rubbing his eyes, when he finally stirred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help, babe,” Ian told his barely-awake husband, pointing at the protrusion in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark blinked a few times, and as he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that the cabin lights had been dimmed, the flight attendants had returned all of their food and drink carts to the galley, and nearly every other passenger was asleep. He also couldn’t help but notice the complementary fleece blankets that had rolled onto the floor at the beginning of the flight. He picked up one of the packages and opened it, careful not to crinkle the plastic wrapping too loudly and wake up the man who had dozed off in the aisle seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… have some decency, won’t you?” Mark muttered, laying the blanket over Ian’s lap, a tent immediately forming underneath the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Ian dismissed, shifting closer to Mark’s seat and lifting the armrest that separated them. Mark stealthily, at least by his standards, slid his hand underneath the bright yellow fleece and unbuttoned Ian’s jeans that were practically bursting at the seams at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of maneuvering, but Mark eventually managed to slide his hand under the waistband of Ian’s boxers and brush his thumb against the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re horny, did you take a Viagra earlier or something?” Mark asked, shaking his head and grabbing hold of Ian’s length in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my g-” Ian brought a hand to his mouth to silence himself, then momentarily regained his composure enough to whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who made me watch that stupid fucking movie with all the abs and stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>movie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ian, not porn! I wasn’t expecting this kind of….” Mark gestured with his free hand to the situation they were currently dealing with, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>reaction</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you expected… wrong.” The end of Ian’s sentence faded into a barely stifled moan as Mark quickened the pace of his hand, working with expert precision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got any lube, babe?” Ian murmured, leaning into Mark’s side. Mark removed his hand from Ian’s cock and lifted it to his mouth. He spit into it gruffly and returned to business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian was biting his lip hard, concentrating on muffling the cacophony of suspicious noises that were constantly threatening to slip out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F- f- faster…” he whined, burying his head in Mark’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, that movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did something for you, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Mark would seize this opportunity to taunt Ian by taking his sweet-ass time, bringing him right to the edge and then taking him back down again. But their current circumstances required efficiency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- You were the one whispering about </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole time!” Ian hissed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark simply chuckled to himself and kept accelerating his strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You close yet? I don’t want to cause a scene,” Mark muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, y-yeah,” Ian replied, straining to keep his voice quiet as he arched his back and thrusted into Mark’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re going to come on the blanket, aren’t y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s words were cut off by a stifled yelp and a sudden explosion of semen underneath the fleece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t… you…” Mark finished his sentence and looked over at Ian. He could tell his face was flushed even in the dim cabin lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna snuggle?” Ian mumbled sleepily, pulling the blanket over himself and Mark, not even bothering to zip up his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Til death do us part, huh?” Mark grumbled, pulling Ian’s pants back into place and begrudgingly cuddling with his newly betrothed under their cover of secrecy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>